


Propositioning

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf!Blaine, Glee AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's hard for Blaine, Kurt being the only one of his friends to know sign language. Sometimes it's incredibly entertaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propositioning

Kurt’s standing in the kitchen, a glass of wine in his hand, trying hard not to laugh at the joke Santana just made at Rachel’s expense. They are at a housewarming party for Santana’s new girlfriend, Dani and Kurt’s pretty sure all of them are toeing that line between pleasantly tipsy and full-out drunk. 

Rachel is in the middle of threatening to kick Santana out of their apartment when he sees him. 

He’s standing next to Dani, which figures. Blaine can always be found anywhere that there’s music. He’s leaning against the piano while she plays, but he’s not watching her. He’s watching him. 

Kurt sends him a smile expecting the usual air kiss in return, but Blaine’s must be toeing the line of sobriety as well because what he signs causes Kurt to spit out his wine just like a walking cliche. He would usually be disgusted with himself for reacting like he’s in the middle of a sitcom, but he can’t process that right now. 

WANT SEX IN NEW YORK. His boyfriend had seriously just propositioned him casually, for the entire world to see. 

And now he’s smirking at him. 

YOU OKAY? Blaine asks, and Kurt has half the mind to flick him off. Of course he’s not okay. He glances around the room, but apart from Santana cussing him out in Spanish for getting wine on her dress, nobody seems to have noticed. Nobody here knows ASL. 

WHAT ARE YOU DOING? he asks. 

THINK ABOUT IT, YOU’LL REMEMBER, Blaine signs back with that sexy wink that always does things to him. Then he turns back to Dani as if nothing had just happened. 

It takes a few minutes to process, but then Kurt remembers. It happened months ago. They hadn’t even been dating at the time and Kurt was still a baby signer. He was so new and all he’d wanted to do was impress Blaine with his abilities so that maybe the sexy Deaf boy in that adorable schoolboy uniform would look his way. 

He was trying to impress him and he’d made a humiliating mistake. 

WANT SEX IN NEW YORK? he signs to Blaine with a glare, who begins to laugh. 

WOULD YOU RATHER I ASKED FOR A BLOW JOB? he asks, face a perfect mask of innocence so that nobody around them could possibly guess at the downright dirty things he’s saying. 

WE’RE AT A PARTY! Kurt signs, shocked. Blaine’s never been so forward before. He wonders just how drunk he is. 

THERE’S A BATHROOM. YOU LOOK HOT, he signs with a shrug. As if that explains everything. 

STOP. Kurt signs, but finds himself scanning the crowd. Nobody would really miss them for a few minutes…

I SEE YOU THINKING. COME ON. I’LL BE THE ONE GIVING. 

5 MINUTES, Kurt signs with a blush and discreetly makes his way to the bathroom. Dani doesn’t have to know. 

He’ll later blame the wine for agreeing at all and make Blaine swear it won’t happen again. They are classier than that. They aren’t the couple that has sex in their friends bathroom. Except… they kind of are.


End file.
